A New Adventure
by storyweaver14
Summary: Daine and Numair set out on another aventure...Please review! :
1. The Wedding Postponed

**I disclaim any characters and places that you recognize as Tamora Pierce's. Thank you! :)**

Chapter One

The Wedding Postponed

"Daine, it's time," a voice called in the distance.

It was her wedding day, a time she and Numair had so patiently awaited. Ever since she had returned from the realms of the gods, he had been trying to persuade her to marry him. She was eager; she just wanted to wait until after they had cleaned up Ozorne's war. Now that he was gone, they hoped the kingdom would be peaceful for a while. After all the dead had been buried and honored, and the king had given them time to recover from the toll their magic had taken, she was ready to make the preparations for the wedding. Now Daine stood in a simple beautiful white silk dress that clung to her skin. Her chestnut brown hair elegantly cascaded down her back in ringlets.

She carefully walked out of the room and stood outside the double doors into the palace cathedral. King Jonathan and Queen Thayet would be there watching. So would the King's champion, Allana. Her friend, Onua, was there. She had been very surprised when Daine had told her that she was marring Numair. Numair had been Onua's friend for a while before Daine had come into the picture. Daine was somewhat nervous about the whole thing. She was afraid that their marriage wouldn't work being that she had seen others' fall apart. But, she was sure that Numair would never do anything to hurt her.

The doors opened and she walked slowly down the aisle. She thought to herself,_ He looks wonderful_. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, his dark eyes dancing. He was dressed in a black mage's robe with a silver trim, his black hair pulled back. When she reached him he held out his hand and she took it. Numair, although very, very tall, moved with the ease of a giant cat. Daine thought back to the day she met him. He was trapped in hawk form and injured greatly from a Stormwing attack. She hadn't known he was a human then. One day the Lioness (Alanna) had told her to call into his mind his name. They told her to call him Arram, which was his birth name. She called to him "Arram Draper Come out!" And to her great surprise there stood a man wrapped in a robe. Even then she had assumed it had taken years to acquire the ease and grace with which he moved.

Balls of crystals shone with light magic above their heads. She looked at all of the people assembled there to be with them on their wedding day. Animals of all types were in the cathedral. She saw her mother, the goddess the Green Lady, and her father Weiryn, god of the hunt. She waved to the badger god and Broadfoot, the duckmole. The priest spoke, but she couldn't hear him. All the animals and birds were chiming greetings and congratulations to her.

Then she sensed trouble. She didn't know what it was, but she knew something bad was about to happen. She looked at Numair and he looked back at her. He knew from her facial expression something was wrong.

_What's wrong?_ he asked using mind speech.

_I don't know_, she replied. _I just have a feeling something bad's about to happen. I don't know what it is, but it isn't an immortal._

_I wonder_, he said.

The priest said to her, "Veralidaine Sarrasri, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do," she said looking at Numair and smiling nervously at him.

"And do you Numair Salmalin take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," he said eyes shining with happiness.

"You may n-"

Suddenly several horrible creatures came in. They were large and they smelled of blood and death. Fur covered everything but their faces, and Daine was horrified to see that they didn't have eyes or a nose, only one terrible mouth with rows of pointed teeth. When it sucked in air it seemed as if it was trying to consume the world.

"Daine, get behind me!" Numair yelled.

"What about my friends? I need to protect them!"

"Get behind me, please. I'll make sure everyone is okay." She knew he was telling the truth.

The horrible creatures inched closer and closer to them. One of them grabbed up a squirrel and killed it.

" Nooooo!"Daine yelled. When the creature had killed the poor squirrel, she had felt as if part of her had died too. That was the trouble with wild magic.

The mage summoned his Gift, and the air around him started to shimmer with the intensity of his furious rage as he released his magic onto the evil creatures. Large balls of sparkling black magic came from his hands and flew at the beasts. Though he hit them it did no good. He threw up a shield to surround the humans and animals and to protect them. The largest of the beasts touched it with a disgusting claw and the shield crashed around them.

Numair grabbed Daine and threw her behind him. She didn't like him treating her like she was so fragile. He _of all people should_ know _that I am strong enough to protect myself_, she thought. _My friends are dying and he won't let me do anything!_

Other people with the Gift were fighting them to. Onua magiced an arrow and shot it at one, all to no avail. Numair opened a crack in the ground and sealed several of the monsters in the ground. Badger was hurling balls of white hot fire at them. King Jonathan used his Dominion Jewel to call the roots from the ground to suffocate the vile monsters. None of the creatures could be directly destroyed by the Gift. Daine broke out of Numair's grip and sent the animals a message to get out of the cathedral and to escape. All of the animals protested. She pressed her wild magic on them and they were forced to obey. The animals fled to the door and escaped into the nearby woods. She normally wouldn't have forced the animals to do anything they didn't want to, but she didn't want any more of her friends to get hurt! Even though her animal friends were safe, her human friends were still in great danger. She turned around to see one of the monsters racing to a distracted Numair. Her magic burst out of her by her fury and killed not only the one, but all of the remaining creatures. As the last monster died, Daine felt her legs start to feel weak and she collapsed. Numair ran and caught her and supported her weight. She tried forced herself to calm down. Panicking wouldn't do her any good at a time like this. Daine hugged Numair tightly and started to cry. It was just too much in one day! Numair hugged her in return and whispered words of comfort and slowly she calmed.

Alanna was the first to speak. "What were those _things_?"

"I don't know what they were, but they weren't Immortals," King Jonathan said.

Daine looked over the creatures. She knew they weren't Immortals. The closest thing to these creatures she could remember was the skinners she and Numair had fought a year ago. Skinners were creatures that kill everything they touched. They had nearly died. She looked up into his eyes and said, "Numair, remember those skinners we fought? Didn't we decide they were one of Usoae's minions?"

"Yes, but when she was discovered in the mortal realms, Father Universe and Mother Flame locked her in the realm of Chaos until the next star was born."

"But what if the star has been born? The closest thing I can think of to these things is the skinners, and we all know they aren't Immortals," she said. Then she turned to Badger. "You would know if a star was born, wouldn't you?" she asked him.

_-Yes, kit-_ he said._ –Indeed another star has been born. The Great Ones have had no trouble from her, though.-_

"What if she is plotting something they don't know about?" Alanna inquired.

_-We would know.-_was his retort.

"I think we have an enemy somewhere, either in the divine or mortal realms," Queen Thayet said.

"Hopefully we will soon know who we are up against," Numair added.

_-We should probably warn the other gods-_ Broadfoot said to Badger and to Daine's parents.

"He's right," said Weiryn. "Sarra, we must be on our way."

"Good bye sweetling, I'll see you soon," Sarra said. She and Weiryn disappeared in shimmering white light.

Daine watched sadly. She thought to herself, They didn't even see me be married. If those creatures hadn't interfered! Daine looked to Numair and said quietly, "I think I can walk now." He set her down carefully and put his arm around her shoulders.

He held her hand and together they walked out of the cathedral into the bright sun. Once outside, Daine's shaggy mountain pony, Cloud, rushed to meet them. _Why do you look so miserable? You're supposed to be happy_, she said eyeing the two worriedly.

_We were interrupted_, Daine said. _Some strange creatures came in on us right before the moment. Numair was particularly upset. I don't mind waiting a little while,_ she told the pony. _I am so weak and tired right now. All I want to do is sleep._

Cloud nuzzled Daine. As _to the wedding, things will fall into place. Just give things time_, she said.

_Cloud, we've waited months! It's as if the Gods are trying to give us a message. I'm afraid that if we don't get married soon, we won't. _

_Quit talking such nonsense! If he loves you, it won't matter how long it takes, he will wait for you. Trust me. Go and rest. You are as shaky as a newborn filly. _

_Fine_, Daine said. A figure in the distance was growing closer. Once it was close enough, Daine and Numair could tell it was the dragon Kitten, originally named Skysong, which Daine was raising. Kit's mother had died defending Tortall from Carthaki raiders. When Kit was a week old, her mother died, and she had been left in Daine's care. Just last year Daine had met Kitten's grandparents Diamondflame and Wingstar, in the Dragonlands while she and Numair were trying to find a way out of the Divine Realms. Not only had the dragons flown them back to Tortall, they had also helped the Tortallans win the war with Ozorne.

Kitten whistled her welcome and she looked up at Daine. Her scales were a bright blue. Kitten could do many things. Being a dragon she was very intelligent. She could whistle off locks, and had even learned a sound to clean up clothes. Kitten could also see through spells, such as invisibility and listening spells. Diamondflame had said himself that Kitten was far more advanced than the young in the Dragonlands. Incapable of mind speech, Kitten communicated using various sounds.

"Were have you been?" Daine asked her.

Her scales turned pink with irritation as she used her many sounds that sounded impolite and frustrated.

"I think she is telling you that she had no clue where we were and that she has she has been searching all morning," Numair suggested.

"I'm sorry, Kit, but I was preparing for a wedding that didn't happen and in the middle of everything, strange creatures attacked us," Daine said.

Kitten tilted her head to one side as if asking what she meant by '_strange creatures_'. She immediately forgot her irritation with the two and her scales returned to their normal color, sky blue.

"If you want to see what they looked like you can just walk into the cathedral, they probably haven't been moved yet," Daine said.

The dragon nodded and turned in the direction of the cathedral. Slowly she walked inside to investigate.

With nothing to occupy her thoughts, she started to think over memories she had in the past. The first memory she had was the one that she was first told she had wild magic. She had thought she had no Gift. She had been right but she did have wild magic to bind her with her friends!

The next memory that occurred to her was when she and her wolf friends tracked down a woman named Yolane who was plotting to overthrow King Jonathan and Queen Thayet to crown herself Queen. She was caught and put to justice. She had actually witnessed Numair turn Yolane's companion and helper, Tristan Staghorn, into a tree.

"Daine?"

She was jerked back to reality. "Yes?" It was her friend Onua who spoke.

"Are you all right? You seem kind of out of it," she said.

"Excuse me interrupting, but I must go, King Jonathan summons me to speak with him. Daine, I'll not be long."

Daine sighed. "Okay," she said. She shivered to think what King Jonathan was summoning Numair for. "I'm sorry, Onua, what did you say?"

"I asked are you all right? You didn't seem yourself. You usually aren't this quiet."

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the past. When I met you, and other memories," she said. Onua had hired her when she was thirteen. She hadn't known her well then, but over the last few years, they had become good friends. Onua had shown her a family when she had none.

"You know, thinking about things in the past might not be good for you. Things in the past should be left in the past. You can't change it, only remember," Onua said.

"I can't help but look back now and then," she said. "When I look at who I was, and see who I am now, I amaze myself. I went from being a country nobody to being one of Tortall's best known heroes. I wouldn't be who I am if I hadn't met you Onua."

"Is that good or bad," Onua said teasing.

"I suppose good."

Onua laughed. "You were on your own. I didn't like the thought of what would happen if I left you. You were just so young."

"Well, thank you for looking out for me."

"You're welcome. Are you upset about the wedding?" Onua asked.

Daine hesitated. "I am some-what. I don't mind waiting if he doesn't."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Onua said, patting Daine's shoulder.

A speaking spell appeared beside Daine's ear. "King Jonathan has asked me to summon you. It is very important and we both think you should try to be here as soon as you can manage," a familiar voice spoke out of the spell.

"Onua, I guess that means I'm supposed to go," Daine said. "If things don't slow down sooner or later, we'll all be reduced to puddles."

"Hopefully, it'll be later," Onua commented.

Daine sighed once again and started making her way towards the palace. On the way several birds flew to her and landed on her shoulders. How are you? they said.

I'm fine. Are the skies calm today?

Yes, the sky is very peaceful, said one little starling. Won't you come fly with us today?

I wish I could, my friends, but today I have many duties that hold me to the ground, she replied.

Next time you'll have to come with us, added another starling.

Maybe next time, she said.

The little birds bid her fair well, and took to the skies, leaving Daine alone once again. Once Daine reached the palace, the nervous sense of why she had been summoned hit her once more. Why in the name of Mithros did Numair sound so urgent? Usually he was so calm. For Numair to sound so unsure, it meant something really bad had happened.

She knocked on the great doors that led into King Jonathan's study. "Come in," he said calmly.

There was something wrong with Jonathan's eyes. Those eyes that were always so confident and strong were now weak and unsure. Numair sat across from him, looking in the distance, as if he was looking to the end of the earth. Both men were unusually silent and forlorn, and that was something, considering that both men were usually talking about anything and everything.

Daine curtsied and took a seat beside Numair. She was about to ask why he had summoned them, but Numair lifted a slender finger to his lips and she held her question. Then Jonathan said in a hushed voice, "I assume that you both are wondering why you are here."

"Yes, You're Majesty, please tell us what's wrong. I know that it's something serious," Daine said.

King Jonathan looked up at the ceiling and said quietly, "Kalasin is gone."


	2. Kalasin Missing

Chapter Two

Kalasin Missing

Daine gasped, and stared at the solemn king. "Wha-How?" she asked nervously.

The king put his face in his hands and started to tremble. "We think that the monsters at the wedding were supposed to distract us so that whoever sent them could kidnap her. The reason why I summoned you two is that I know that I can trust you to try your best to find her and bring her home," he said, looking at them sadly. "Will you please set out to find my poor daughter? I am so scared to know what has happened to her."

Daine glanced at Numair. He was still looking in the distance. Calmly he turned to look at her. His eyes were dull and the light that usually danced in them wasn't present at the moment. Daine looked him a question and he nodded. "We will try our best, your Highness," she said. Poor Kalasin, she thought. She is all alone and has no clue as to what's happening to her. By the Goddess, she's only ten!

"Thank you so much. You must set out tomorrow, early, before dawn. I would personally like to keep your departure unknown at first, in case there are any enemy spies about. For your journey I will provide tools, provisions, clothes, and anything else you think you might need," said King Jonathan.

"Thank you, Jon," Numair said. "We will find her, even if it takes the rest of our years, we will find her." Daine nodded her agreement. They would definitely find Princess Kalasin.

"I suppose I should dismiss you to get some rest. You are definitely going to need it," he said.

Daine took a small curtsy and Numair bowed. Together they left the king to his thoughts. Once they were out of earshot of the room, Numair turned to her and said, "So what do you think of all this, Magelet," using his private name for her.

She looked up at his face and smiled grimly. "I honestly don't know. It just shocks me that whoever this is was able to get past all the guards without anyone noticing."

"You forget most of the palace residents were at our supposed to be wedding, meaning most of the guards were protecting King Jonathan and Queen Thayet. The only person left with Kalasin was the girl's maid, Winsette," he said.

She looked at him and said, "By the Great Mother Goddess, you are right, Numair," she said, realization falling. Thayet had invited all of Tortall against Daine's wishes. There had been no one in the palace save for the few servants and maids sent to attend to the children. There were no guards to get past.

"Where do you suggest we start out?" she asked.

"I am unsure. I would think we might sail to Carthak first since we probably still have many enemies still harboring against our nation there, even if Kaddar has no grudge against us. Most people are angry with you especially, considering you destroyed half the palace and destroyed the empire's records," he said a laugh playing on his lips.

Daine blushed furiously and told him, "I thought they'd killed you. I lost my temper. Besides, they deserved what they got, even though they didn't kill you."

He laughed, as he always did when this particular subject came up, pleased with the thought that she had been so angry with them for 'killing' him. She had raised dead dinosaurs as an army and had gone on a reckless rampage of the palace destroying everything she could. She then proceeded to go after Ozorne for locking her in a magic canceling room without windows or food, and for ordering his killing. She had almost killed him, when he stabbed himself with a Stormwing feather, thus transforming himself into a Stormwing himself. She was in the body of a hyena and when Numair had appeared she had lost control of her furry body. Numair threw her his cloak and she stood up tiredly. She hadn't believed it was him at first, but when she did, she slammed into him and gave him a tight hug. Even then he had loved her, though she hadn't known. He had been too afraid to tell her. "Lost your TEMPER? No, you lost yourself momentarily. You had lost all sense of reality. You had wanted Ozorne's blood. Even afterwards you and I and all of Tortall fought him and his army until we destroyed them," he said slightly teasing her.

"Humph," she said. He was always teasing her about something. "You could have told me about that sima-"

"Simulacrum," he corrected.

"Whatever!" she said.

"You know, we really should start packing for the trip," he said.

"Wait. I have an idea. I think I could ask the palace cats and dogs if they saw a stranger in the palace during the wedding," she said.

He pondered this a moment, then said, "That's a wondrous idea. I wonder why I didn't think of that."

"I don't know, maybe I'm just catching up to you on intelligence," she said flirtatiously.

"Oh, hush and talk to the animals!' he retorted.

"Fine!" she said meanwhile calling all the cats and dogs in the palace. The animals came to her excitedly, because they always knew she would play and talk to them. The cats started to purr very loud and the dogs wagged their tails very violently.

Hello, she said to them.

The animals all tried to shout greetings at one time making it all sound like a great roar in Daine's mind. After she had calmed them down she told them her purpose for calling them.

Before we talk for a few minutes, she said, I have a question for you all.

Please tell us, maybe we can help, said one spotted fluffy kitten.

Well here it is, she began. While I was at the chapel, some monsters came in, she said. The princess was taken. Did you see any strangers, or perhaps a monster? It is very important that I find out, she told them.

No, was what most of them said. Yes, said the spotted kitten. I was in the Mistress's room and a big thing came in and told the princess to have a drink.

Can you tell me more? she asked the kitten excitedly. What did he give her to drink?

I do not know, the kitten said sadly. But he gave her something to drink and she collapsed on the floor. He picked her up and fled.

Thank you very much, she told the kitten and stroked its back. I know you are sad for the princess and your information will be very useful. I have one more question. Can you tell me what the person or thing looked like? We might can get her back if you know.

No. It wore a cloak that concealed its face and skin. I don't think it was exactly human, the kitten finished.

Once again, thank you. More cats should be as alert as you were today.

Your welcome, by the way, my name is Speckles.

It's nice to meet you, Speckles. I have to go now, so bye, she said.

All the animals left while they said their farewells. Speckles was the last one to leave and Daine scratched him behind the ears before turning to Numair. "I think I have a lead to who took Kalasin. They drugged her then fled the palace. This cat," she said pointing to Speckles, "told me that the person, or thing, was concealed by a cloak. That's all I could get," she concluded.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem. Would you happen to know how long I talked to the animals?"

"You talked to them for about an hour or two. Why?"

"I was just wondering," she said thoughtfully. It honestly hadn't seemed like _that_ long. Without a conversation, her mind drifted, falling on many random thoughts, most not important enough to think about for long.

"Daine," Numair said quietly, jerking her from her revere. "We really should tell King Jonathan this information."

"I'm sorry, but I am too exhausted to turn around and walk all the way back to his study," Daine said frankly. "Besides, wouldn't it be kinder to let him think a while? He probably has plenty of thoughts to reckon with."

"I think it would be wrong not to give him information concerning his daughter," Numair argued.

Daine let out an exasperated sigh. "All right. Let's go tell him."

Numair looked at her with concern. "You really are exhausted, aren't you? I think I'll just send him a speaking spell. That way we don't waste our energy."

Daine looked at him. "Correction-I don't waste my energy. You do. We'll walk back. At least when you're exhausted, usually you sleep better," she reasoned.

"Bu-"Numair started.

"I am _not_ going to let you waste your energy on a speaking spell."

"It doesn't take that much of _my _energy," he said.

"You are so arrogant," Daine said with a laugh.

"There are worse things I could be," he commented. "Since I can tell when it's no use to argue with you, let's walk back to see Jonathan."

They turned back around and walked back to Jonathan's study. When they were outside his door they knocked quietly. Once again, "Come in."

This time when the two entered, Queen Thayet was sitting beside Jonathan, her majestic face streaked with sparkling tears. Only fear for one of her children could have brought tears from Queen Thayet.

Jonathan stared at the two with surprise. "Numair? Daine? Why have you returned so soon?"

Daine curtsied first to Jonathan, then to Thayet. She looked to Numair he smiled at her encouragingly, giving her courage. "Your Highnesses, I have talked to the animals that were around when Kalasin was taken. They have told me many important facts that would be useful to both you and us."

Both Jonathan and Thayet sat up straighter. "Do tell us what you discovered," Thayet said calmly.

Daine quickly told them everything she had told Numair, pausing only to answer questions. When she was finished, the King and Queen exchange glances in silent communication. King Jonathan turned to her and said, "Thank you for helping us. Even if we don't fi-. No we will find her." Thayet nodded her agreement.

Numair hadn't said anything. Now he looked up and said, "Yes, we will definitely find her. Excuse me, Jonathan, Thayet, but Daine and I have several important issues to take care of. "

"Of course, Master Salmalin," Jonathan said.

Daine curtsied once more, and she and Numair left Jonathan's studies. They walked all the way back to where they met the animals. Numair said, "What do you make of this journey?"

"All I know is if fighting those monsters today tired me so, if we meet them again I'll be sure I am prepared."

"Are you really that tired? I am not weak in the slightest," he said with concern.

"Yes, I am exhausted. I only want to sleep. I was fine before I used my magic to attack those creatures."

He pondered the matter. Quietly he said, "I don't understand it. All of us were using our magic to fight them, yet you are the only one who is weak. If I weren't as knowledgeable, I would say someone targeted _you_."

"Targeted _me_? Why would someone target me? I'm not near as powerful as you, or Alanna. I'm just a girl with Wild Magic when all's said and done," she said.

"'_Just a girl with Wild Magic?'_ Daine think about things for a second. You destroyed the Carthaki palace with an army of dead animals, traveled to the Dragonlands with me, killed Orzorne, defeated Uasoe, and numerous other great deeds. You are no ordinary girl, Daine," he said astounded.

"I still had help! Besides, it isn't like I was using my Wild Magic for all of that. And I just barely killed Ozorne. But I knew that I had to because Tortall would be forever weakened if I didn't," she said arguing.

"Magelet, you are as stubborn as a mule," Numair told her.

"I know I am," she said. "I think I get it from my father, yet Sarra is stubborn, too."

"You do have a point there. Weiryn is definitely independent. Quit changing the subject. Listen to me," he said. When she didn't say anything, he continued. He forced her to look into his face and said," Don't let me ever, _ever,_ hear you say you are 'just a girl' again." He gave her a hug and said, "Ever." She returned his embrace. She wanted to cry, but she held it in. This wasn't the place. She was exhausted. She moved from his grip, and started to walk. After she took a few steps, she said, "'Mair?" and she dropped in a dead faint. She was enveloped into everlasting darkness and she didn't remember anything else.

Meanwhile Numair was panicking. As Daine fell, he caught her once again. _Man, I'm getting good at this kind of thing!_ He was scared to death. Daine had used that much magic before, but she had never fainted this much in one day. He was beginning to think that those creatures were focused on Daine. What's worse was Daine's the only one who's fainting! All of us used magic, but Daine is the only one that's weak. He rushed her to the door were Allana was staying and knocked loudly.

"What's your problem! Do you know what time of night this is?! This had better be import-," Allana complained as she opened the door. Her furious expression changed dramatically to worry when she saw Daine limp in Numair's arms, and Numair's pained and worried eyes. " Numair? What's wrong?"

" It's Daine. She's been fainting all day. We used magic, but we're just fine. Could you please look her over?"

Allana reached into the little pool of purple magic. She then continued to look over Daine.

"Numair, all I can tell you is that she is uncannily weak. In fact, it seems as though she has only a little magic left," Allana said worriedly.

Numair looked at Daine and said sadly, "What do we do?"

Allana thought for a moment then said, "When she wakes up, tell her to go down to coast and soak in the water. When she returns, slip this into her drink. It'll help her rest." She glanced back over at Daine and said, "It may be best if you don't tell her it'll make her sleep, because we both know she won't take it otherwise."

"I agree," he muttered. "Thank you for all you've done," Numair said.

"It's the least I can do. I've got to go now, so see you around." Allana turned and walked out the door. Numair fingered one of Daine's curls. _How does she get herself into these scrapes?_ he wondered. He watched her, hoping she would stay sleeping, because he knew she needed her rest. _We set out tomorrow on an enormous journey, and she is as weak as a newborn_._ I don't care, I'm not leaving her, even if I have to carry her the entire way!_ With that final thought, Numair leaned back in his chair and slipped into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Setting Out

Chapter Three

Setting Out

Daine woke with a start and discovered that she was very stiff, she mustn't have moved much in her sleep. She glanced around at her surroundings. She wasn't in her own room, but at the hospital wing. She thought back to the last thing she remembered. She faintly remembered passing out. _Numair probably panicked when I fainted,_ she thought. She noticed Numair in fact was leaning back in the chair beside her bed. Everything was quiet, and she knew everyone else was still asleep. It was probably about 4:30 in the morning. She didn't want to wake anyone up, but she did really want to go outside and fly. She grabbed her clothes and tip-toed slowly past Numair. She slowly opened the door and slipped through. She eased the door to, and quietly walked past the rooms of the castle inhabitants. Daine took special care when she walked past Alanna's room, she was definitely not a morning person. She slipped out the door and broke into a run towards the edge of the forest.

She hid her clothes behind a distinctive tree, and thought about what bird to become._ A starling_, she concluded. She thought about what it meant to be a starling, free to soar through the skies, without a thought of what the humans below were doing. _I could never be that kind of free. Never free from the tragedies of the past, the worries of the future, or of the horrors of the present, _she thought to herself.

She changed into a starling, skin transforming into feathers, mouth and noise forming a beak. She opened her mind to all the animals of the forest. The sweet little birds flew to her, saying, You finally did decide to come fly with us!

I had to get out, she replied. Anything happened in the flocks lately?

Well, our eggs hatched, said one excited blue jay. Would you like to come see them? he asked Daine.

Sure, just show me the way, she said. The blue jay flew from his branch, and Daine followed him. Soon the blue jay landed on a large oak branch, and Daine saw three, adorable little blue jays and their mother, who was feeding them breakfast.

A bit early for breakfast, isn't it? Daine asked curiously, noticing dawn hadn't even broke yet.

It's never too early for breakfast, said the smallest blue jay.

Especially when you have three hungry children like these, said the mother.

You are some of the most beautiful little birds I have ever seen, she complimented them.

The birds twittered their thanks. Thank you for visiting, but I'm sorry, these little ones are going on their first flight today, therefore, we must go.

That's fine, said Daine, I probably should be heading back home, too.

You mean turn back into a two legger? asked the second baby blue jay.

Yes, said Daine. Well, good bye! Daine flew from the branch and flew above the trees. She saw that the sun was slowly rising now, and that everyone would be waking up soon. She faced the direction to the palace and started back. She was within yards of the tree with her clothes, when she felt her strength wavering. _What's happening?_ she wondered. She landed at the tree, and immediately reassumed her human form. Daine was weak. She wondered why, considering she usually didn't drain herself by transformations. She tried to dress quickly, but found herself slowing down. Once dressed, she started walking to the palace doors. If she fainted, she wanted to be where someone would find her. Dawn was just breaking now, and she could make out the King's knights coming out to the fencing yards to practice. She opened the doors and walked to her room in the hospital wing and found Numair still sleeping in the chair, snoring loudly. She held back a laugh, and tried to shake him awake.

"Numair! Numair, wake up. Wake up!" she said.

"Huh? What?" he said dazedly.

"Something's wrong," she said.

Numair was suddenly jerked awake. _Daine is up, and she is pale. Yes, something is wrong, _he thought. " Why aren't you saving your rest? You are weak and you _know_ we are supposed to leave on a mission today," he said firmly.

"I'm don't know! I woke up and went for a flight in the forest, and now I am weak again," Daine said.

Numair thought a moment. "Next time you go for a flight, will you please tell me? Something could've happened to you, and no one would've known," he said with concern.

"I was only trying to let you sleep, you know." _Mithros! I hate it when he's overprotective!_

"I would rather you have woke me up than left on your own," he said impatiently.

"Are you sure about that?" she said jokingly.

"No, I'd rather sleep the day away," he said smiling sarcastically.

"I know you would," said Daine with a laugh. Numair's smile broadened. He loved her so much. He loved her laugh, which was music to his ears. He loved her smile, which was as bright as the morning sun. If ever anything happened to her, the sun would set on his world forever.

"If you are up to it, Magelet, we should start loading the packs and tell the hostlers to ready the horses," Numair said.

"I'll be fine. It isn't half as bad as it was." _She lying, _he thought. _When we get to the coast, I am going to do as Alanna said._

"Take it easy though, okay?" Numair pressed.

"If you're trying to tell me to stay inside and do nothing while you do both halves of the work, then no. Tell me what could possibly happen?" Daine argued.

"Fine," Numair said with a huff. "Let's separate now, though, and pack our things. I'll meet you at the stable in about thirty minutes," he said.

"Okay," Daine agreed. They both turned and Daine headed back to her room. She went to her closet to get some traveling clothes. With one quick glance she knew Thayet had cleaned out her comfortable clothes and filled it with useless clothes for the many castle balls and ceremonies. Daine sighed. When would the Queen ever leave her things be. _That's one more thing to do. I am going to have to get rid of all this. I absolutely despise dresses! _Daine thought. Daine remembered her first ball. It was a disaster! Perin, the clerk, had beat Numair when asking for the first dance. It was law that whoever asked a lady to dance first, she had to dance with him. How she hated Perin! He was arrogant, and he was definitely not her type. As soon as that waltz was over, she had rushed to Numair's side. That wasn't all, though. She had fallen in the middle of their dance. Daine remembered tripping over the train on her dress. She blushed at the very memory. Making the decision to talk to Thayet later, Daine set off in search of Buri, who would probably have some spare breaches and blouses. Worst casenario, she would have to wear one of her old skirts from Snowsdale. Finally she found Buri. "Hey! Buri!" she called.

"Hey Daine!" Buri replied, coming forward to talk to her. "How are you?" Buri asked and Daine felt a pang of knowing enter her mind.

"Fine, of course," she replied, hoping she sounded convincing. "I would, however, like to know if you have any spare breaches? Thayet 'cleaned out my closet' again, which really means 'threw everything away'."

Buri laughed darkly. "I knew she was going to, therefore I made you several pairs of breaches, blouses, riding skirts, and just plain skirts. I was on my way to bring them to you. Here you go," she said, passing me a generous mound of clothes.

"Buri you are a life saver! Thayet won't be too happy, though," Daine said thoughtfully accepting the clothes.

"Who cares? It's your closet! Oh, and good luck on your journey. May the stars watch over you." Buri sounded terrified.

"Oh. Thanks," Daine said offhanded. An awkward silence followed. Depending on how the journey went she may never see Buri again. Or anyone else, for that matter. Then she thought about if something happened to Numair, and cringed.

"Thanks for the clothes, Buri, but I still have to pack and saddle the horses," she said. She didn't want to make this any more awkward or hard.

"Oh. Bye," she said sadly.

"See you hopefully soon," Daine said. Daine headed back to her room. Once she got there she dumped all the clothes into a worn leather bag and fastened its strap. She slung the pack over her shoulders and walked out the door to the stables. She was going to miss the palace so much, with its grand halls and kind people. But the princess was worth it. If Daine died, but none of her friends were hurt, she would make that sacrifice. But mostly she would do it for Numair, who she could not live without._ If anything ever happened to him, I don't know what I would do. I can't live without him, so what would I do? Would I –"_ but she had to stop herself. They would make it out. What was important was to stick together and use our powers together and make one. Daine was in the stables before she even remembered where she was going.

"Daine? Is that you?" Numair called.

"Yes," she said, still caught up in her thoughts. Then she saw Cloud lift her head above the stall door. You still don't look right, she commented.

I still don't feel right, Daine told her. I almost fainted again this morning, Daine explained.

I honestly think you shouldn't travel. If you were attacked, you would be weak and defenseless, Cloud said.

"I wish the both of you would quit being over protective!" Daine said aloud. Numair looked up confused.

"Are you going to explain, or tell me the conversation?" he asked, referring to Daine and Cloud's silent conversation. Daine blushed. "No."

You know what? I was only trying to give you advice. Keep you safe. If you'd rather I did nothing and allowed you to be stupid, I will, Cloud said aggravated.

I am nineteen years old, and Cloud, I've been doing things like this since I was eleven and the villagers hunted me. I am strong, Daine countered. Cloud remained silent, still a bit ruffled.

"Are you ready? We really should set out," Numair said.

"Of course. I am positive you already decided where we are starting so where are we going first?" Daine asked him.

"I really have no clue." Daine was very surprised.

"Honestly?" she said, believing he was joking.

"Yes." He sounded frustrated. "I think we should start at Carthak. What about you?" he asked.

"That sounds fine. Will we get to see Kaddar?" Daine asked. Kaddar was one of her friends. His uncle was Ozorne, but Kaddar was not angry with Daine or the other Tortallans. Daine had promised him a visit, but she had been very busy these last few years, what with all the Immortals, and the few raids and wars with Ozorne and his dominion. Now she was eager to have a chat with him.

"Absolutely not! Do you know how many people want you executed? And who's to say Kaddar himself doesn't wish you ill?" Numair said infuriated.

"Oh," Daine said. She had forgotten. But she knew Kaddar wouldn't harm her. In her opinion she felt Numair was only jealous. Kaddar had had some feelings towards Daine, which she did not return, but still he was one of her friends. She had to get some air. "May I fly ahead? Cloud can handle my bags, right girl?" Cloud whinnied yes.

"That might not be a good idea," Numair said hesitantly.

"Please, Numair," Daine said looking at him innocently.

"Fine," he muttered. Daine quickly ran behind the tree and transformed once again into a starling. She flew by and went straight into the breeze. _It is so hard to believe everything is so horrible on the ground when I fly. My wedding day ruined, Kalasin gone, and mysterious creatures. Why was life so complicated?_ She thought as she drifted among the clouds. Then she felt wrong. She began to fall, to plummet to the ground at full speed. She crashed and landed. Daine was only faintly aware she was human again. She could barely breathe. It was like an iron hand was squeezing the air from her lungs. She tried to call her animal companions, but she could not. She couldn't feel the awareness of a single creature. She used up her magical strength. _Help me please, I-_, and with that last sad thought, Daine passed out from a lack out energy, and air. Her very life was in danger, now.

_Where is she? She should have returned by now,_ Numair thought worriedly. He had been searching the sky above the well-traveled path for a while. Now he was stricken with fear and panic. What if something had happen to his sun? Would the world now be forever dark? _I must look for her._ Just then Cloud reared and turned and ran at neck break speed back down the trail. Numair pursued her and she stopped at a place some mile away. There under the shade of the tree Numair saw laying there a small, girl, barely breathing. Numair screamed in agony. _It's all my fault! I knew she shouldn't use her wild magic. Now she is dying and I am a fool._ He wrapped her in a wool blanket provided by Cloud. Beads of sweat were forming on Daine's forehead and face. Numair pulled in his sparkling black Gift and examined Daine. She had several broken bones. But what caught his attention was the redness around her trachea and lungs. The redness was definitely a trace of another person with the Gift. It was like someone or something had squeezed the air from her lungs, then closed her windpipe to prevent her from breathing. Numair scanned the area with his Gift, an found that no one hand been anywhere near Daine. "Daine?" Numair whispered. "Can you hear me? Please come back," he pleaded. He knew he could heal her, he only wanted to hear her voice just once before he began working.

"'Mair," she murmured.

"I'm right here," he said softly.

She gasped and shrieked in pain. "It hurts, make it stop!" she screamed. Numair was torn at the sight of her so broken in pain. "Numair!" she cried. "The fire burns! No, please don't leave me!"

"I won't leave you," he promised, then set to work. Her right lung had internal bleeding and he pulled the tissue over the wound and vanished all the blood. He then mended all the fractures and broken bones. He tried to suppress the red Gift, but it would not disappear. He was very distracted, knowing Daine was in extreme pain. She shrieked the entire time, calling out for him, delirious with pain and fatigue. When Numair had done as much as he could, he gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms, murmuring comforting words to her until she fell asleep. He kept her like this all through the night, never closing his eyes, comforting her. She spoke his name several times and each time he told her that everything would be okay, that he would never leave her. "I love you, Numair," Daine muttered in her sleep. Numair was startled. Her looked at her face tenderly and whispered back, "I love you too, Magelet. I'll always love you." He kissed her forehead and waited out the lonely night.


End file.
